roguesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Suggestions
Suggestions Write your suggestions here, and your username as a small title. DarkArtemisFowl("Weegee") - Batteries/Battery Packs for the Electronic Handhelds(Like Police Radios). They should be able to add 4 Hrs. Lifetime per each Battery. REASON: I'm tired of my Z-Tracker suddenly turning off and no way to re-power it, and then I get killed from a million zombies blocking my West, and no way of knowning they'd be there D: -Zombie animals, but just two or one type(s). Maybe a Zombie Dog, or Skeleton Dog or such. -The King of Zombies, it would warn you when he's coming. EXAMPLE: "You hear a very loud ROAR 27 Tiles to the East..." He would be very rare, and only appear once per game. He is killable but is like a combination of all the zombies' Stats Times two. ??? a skealton lord and hes just as about as powerful as a master is my idea -The "Trust" System should be modified, as in, you should be able to give SOME orders and set SOME directives to your followers. It gets annoying when a follower Hollers, holds a bat in the air, and runs straight at a zombie master, and then you have to ditch them to not get killed. -As agreeing with others, a "Sanity" system. Sanity would be measured as would Sleep or Food would. There are also Four states of Sanity: -Sane: NOT '''allowed to break windows with your bare hands. -Nearing Dilusional: Just to warn you you're getting near your Sanity limit. -Dilusional: Increase in Speed, Food decreases much faster, you can break windows with your bare hands, Sleep decreases much faster, chance of hallucinating and thinking one actor is another(For example: You might think Big Bear is a Zombie roaming around, replacing his graphic with a Zombie's for a few moments). -Insane: Double Speed(2), Food decreases even faster, Sleep decreases even faster, chance of Suiciding automatically, chance of hallucinating is higher, hallucinating lasts longer, Nurses and Doctors can attack you. Rules of Sanity Ways to lose Sanity: -Staying in Darkness for prolonged times, not nearing another Living Friendly Actor for a prolonged time, seeing a civilian get murdered, using too many pills at one time Ways to gain Sanity: -Venturing out into Sunlight for prolonged times, staying close to another Living Friendly Actor("Chatting" or initiating trade with them gives double Sanity) Sanity will stay the same every turn you do not initiate one of these events. -A Self-Defense System If an actor attacks you and strikes/shoots you first, if you retaliate and kill them, you are not counted as a murderer. Toupz - Possibility to find a powerfull bomb (In a terrorist basement which would be rare) and blow up a whole district setting up a timer, maybe only one bomb in the whole game. There should be a way to turn power on and trigger the bomb. ((Really fun game i play too much xD)) Jacos - Military supply drops should sometimes drop pistols and ammo. It would be mainly for new civilians and players to get ammo and get armed, but would also reflect the desperation of the military to end the crisis, even if it meant armed the masses. - Players should be able to improve and repair doors and windows with planks. - Safehouses and bomb shelters as a very rare occurance inside buildings basesments. They would have reinforced doors, a small amount of tinned food, and a few guns along with their matching ammunition in some abundance. - A very rare occurance: "You hear a loud moaning X tiles to the X." Spawns a horde led by a zombie master. - New ability: shove. You can attempt to push zombies out of the way, often pushing them away in the direction you want. - New explosive device: Charges. Ordinary charges can fit into stacks of two, and can be fitted onto any furniture, barricade, wall, or floor. They only damage the thing they are attached to, but it is a decent amount of damage. They explode one turn after you place them. Large charges are configurable, exploding after one to four turns, and have a small explosion, spreading one tile in every direction. These can quickly take down a series of doors, or a good barricade, and are deadly to any zombie or people whom are unfortuant enough to be standing over it when it explodes, and still very harmful to people adjecent to the explosion, although it may not be enough to kill some of the strongest mobs. Advanced Charges have the same explosion range as large charges, however, you can trigger with a remote when you want these to explode, and with a series of advanced charges or normal charges which will activated by the explosion, you can quickly take down a whole horde of enemies. However, charges are very rare. Black Ops are found carrying advanced and large charges, while national guard and sometimes even police officers have been found with ordinary charges. - New Spray: Human scent spray. Easily used to mislead zombies into tracks or away from your safehouse, sometimes to other survivors safehouses. The human scent will stay there for a while, drawing all zombies to the strongest and most recent scent, and even cause zombies to destroy any barricades or doors they find it on. Zombie masters will not be tricked by it, but they can not force zombies to follow them when they want to track the false scent, and it will be more attractive then human scent, so zombies will prefer following it then human scent, as they will find the false scent stronger. - A new very rare event: 'A helipcoptor slowly hovers a street, completely unmarked with no military sign. Slowly, crates are lowered from it.' It spawns a "crate" which has items on top of it; tins of food, shotgun ammunition, hunting rifles, etc. Basically, a bunch of supplies dropped by people in the outside world who want to help. Then, possibly, after a few turns, sometimes there is another event "The helicopter which dropped crates slowly hovers for a moment, before a few military rockets quickly strike it down." This would mean that more supplies would drop, as well as scrap metal, used stronger barricades requiring more material. - Scrap metal: You require more material then you do with wood, and it only stacks in threes, but the max strength of the barricade is stronger and it's harder to damage the barricade. - Iron Bars: Used to stop someone from opening the door from the other side, what ever side you are on. Does not make the door stronger, but when the door is destroyed, the bar is dropped. Favorited by civlians and police due to ease of use. - Fire Axe: Found in few buildings, these weapons do great damage, have decent accuracy, and don't use up that much stamina. They are at a disadvantage, however, due to their rareness. - Flare Gun: Found in CHAR offices, fire stations (if they're added), and the occasional basement. The police station also has a good supply of them. Can be used as a weapon which lights zombies on fire, doing five damage per turn until the zombies die. However, it doesn't work on skeletons, and when used on humans, they can attempt to stop it. (Zombie flesh burns good, humans flesh burn not as good, but still burn. However, humans know how to pat out the fire.) When set of fire, you or the NPC ever have to "pat" out the fire, but it may not work. Another option is to jump into a fountain (if they are added) or to go into the sewers and roll around in the wet filth. - Fire Station: Contains fire axes (if they are added), flare guns (if they are added), flares (if they are added with flareguns), taps (could be used to stop you leaving a scent for one hour, but takes a while to wash yourself with it), fire proof armour (could stop flares setting you on fire (if they are added), and provide meagere armour.), and maybe lunchboxes (pretty much like groceries, but less nutrition and take longer to go off. Well, they would vary proberly.). - National Guard Supply Drops: Occasionally, squads will rally at a spefific point in a map, and a military helicopter will drop down reinforcements, military medkits, more ammo, some more body armour (incase previous armour was destroyed), etc. - Minor National Guard Tweaks: National Guards should begin with hauling level 2, and leaders should begin with hauling level 3, allowing them to start with more ammo. - Ammo Bandolier: Holds up to three ammo stacks. The player may only be holding one. Fairly rare, although national guards etc start with them. - Junk Food: These are like tin cans. However, due to lovely large amounts of packaging and little nutrients and goodness in the food, it refills less hunger, and can only be stacked two at a time. - Coffee: Or something like that. Reduces need for sleep temperarily, but after a period of time, the effects quickly wear off. A lovely alternative to blue pills, and much more abundant in fridges for some bulls*** reason. '''Kin Most important to me is an *option* to severely ''limit the amount of supplies able to be found everywhere. I want to be really excited when I ''finally get a gun! Maybe needing to trade or even kill for ammo and food. I've found this game far too easy to amount supplies. Hopefully it gets harder after surviving for weeks or months but it would be 'fun' to scrounge from the beginning. Other fun things that would just be icing: - Civilians that horde stuff and get angry when you take from their stash.. - Civs that will steal from you and even kill you for your stuff if they're desperate enough. (Civs could be just as dangerous as zombies, even more so..) (Beautiful game! Thanks alot!) Celestial Police, military and other non-civilian humans could be expanded. For example, I think that past certain day lone policemen should be possible to recruit with leadership. Perhaps past a really late day or if a specific task would be completed (like uncovering proof of goverment and CHAR trying to hide the truth), soldiers would as well. Perhaps there would also be a rare occurence of a police officer(maybe only if separated from others?) demanding items at gun-point, abusing their authority. Soldiers out of supplies could perhaps lower themselves to this too, also in rare occurences. How about a traps skill? It would require at least 1 level to build any traps and higher levels could unlock better traps - a trap could be made with a firearm and if a zombie would step on a trap, depending on the trap's quality, it might discharge the weapon with a chance of hitting the zombie. It would be a good way to make use of spare ranged weapons. Should also be possible to make such a trap with grenades. And a bit too complicated, probably, idea - measuring psychological well-being. A character would have a 'morale' meter that would be reduced by taking wounds, going hungry or sleepless for a long time, seeing people die, sleeping uncomfortably, eating badly and spending a whole day in an underground location or without human contact. Morale would be increased by eating and sleeping properly, consuming 'pleasure' items(groceries count, could also be other items in different locations) and slowly by just surviving. And lower morale would lower effectiveness in fighting, very low would possibly create mental problems - hallucinations, mistaking humans for zombies, shakes in exposed places, nightmares and others. Oh, and how about the crashed cars being possible to search through? You'd need to smash them(or precisely, their windows) which would take some bashing and set off an auto-alarm and inside there could sometimes be useful items - groceries, bandages, medkits, flashlights. 'Shatari' Sanity: Similar to the food and sleep trackers, sanity is raised or lowered based on various actions and events. : Things that lower it: Being in the dark for an entire day, eating the same type of food for an entire week, seeing a friendly survivor die, killing a survivor, being attacked by three or more zombies at a time, continued interruptions of your sleep, starving, being exhausted, not seeing another survivor for at least 24 hours, having to move through sewage, extended hours in the rain, using more than 10 pills during a single day. : Things that raise it: Chatting with a non-panicked (saving a panicked survivor gives a larger bonus once the stop panicking), non-fleeing survivor, reading books (reading books that you've read within the last week gives a much lower amount of sanity back), giving a starving survivor some food, washing in clean water, being near non-panicked soldiers or police officers, sleeping on a bed, not seeing any zombies for at least 24 hours. : Consequences of low sanity: Having a low sanity will slowly erode your characters ability to function. The following will begin to manifest and worsen as your sanity lowers: Inaccurate information from your hunger and fatigue bars (as you being lose track of how hungry, full, rested, or tired you are), inability to remember how many rounds are in a weapon unless it is full, seeing items on the ground at a distance that aren't really there, mistaking people for zombies or zombies for people at a distance, worsened hygiene (increasing the duration of your scent), increased speed and decreased max health (as you become more reckless), inability to sleep or inability to wake up to loud noises, narcolepsy, and eventually suicide (if you've never murdered anyone) or depravity (seeing all survivors as zombies; only if you've murdered people). Books: Books are found in bookstores, and allow you to regain sanity. They also allow you to gain more than three skill points into any skill. You can not gain a fourth point unless you have read a book relating to the subject. Books take some time to read, but you regain sanity for every turn spent reading them. You can not read unless there is light present, and you can not concentrate on them in a noisy environment. Expanded construction options: In addition to barricades, you can also build additional objects such as beds, shelves (which allow you to store more items on a space), improved weapons (spears, crossbow bolts, hatchets), and traps (initial traps only damage unintelligent zombies, while advanced traps allow you to damage or trap zombie masters). Some traps require special resources, such as weapons or supplies from specific stores. More objects in the game: Scrap metal (as previously suggested), fuel (used to start fires or power generators), generators (powers objects, but makes noise), nuts and bolts (needed for advanced constructions), tool boxes (needed for advanced constructions, and to scrap cars for parts), backpacks (adds extra carrying slots), junk food (adds sanity, decreases how awake you are), batteries (allows the player to recharge objects), portable lights (hooked up to generators), sandbags (blocks some zombies and sewage water, hard to break), etcetera. Animals: Replace skeletons with undead dogs. In addition, stray dogs roam the city, often forming into packs. As they get hungry, they become violent. They prefer the living but will attack zombies if they get hungry enough. An additional zone in the city can be the city zoo, where a number of dangerous (and not traditionally dangerous) animals are locked in their pens. As they starve, they become violent. When they die, they have a chance to become zombified (as set in the options). Non-wild animals can be tamed (becoming additional followers) with food, and wild animals can be tamed if you have ranks in the Animal Handling skill. : Lions, and tigers, and bears: Oh my! Found in the zoo. : Dogs: The worst for forming packs and becoming aggressive. They don't like the taste of zombies, but will attack to protect their pack (or owner) and will eat anything that they kill. Easy to tame early on. : Cats: Avoids everyone and hunts zombified rats. They have the same stats as a zombie rat when killed. : Mule: Found in the zoo. You can craft a saddle for it and use it to haul gear. It is bad to spook but also pack a mean kick if it has to. : Snakes: Typically found in the zoo, in their own house. When alive they have venom but typically avoid humans. They eat zombie rats. They can not climb, and will fall into sewers or basements if they enter a ladder or stair tile. Zombie snakes aren't much of a threat, dealing only 1 point of damage with a low chance to hit. : : : : Ziegenkonig : : I would really like to see a type of craft-able gate or door added soon. It would give you a chance to make some creative base designs, and give you something other than small fortifications to block the door way if your door gets destroyed. The whole fortification system seems incomplete without this. : : Also, the CHAR guards could be tweaked a little bit, to make them self sufficient. Right now, they have all those supplies in their base, but if they are injured they don't use their med-kits. Besides medicine, they aren't really that efficient with anything, ammo included. I think the Char guards should pose more of a threat than they do right now, not only in basic AI functions, but in defending their bases as well. When someone breaks into their base, they yell to alert the other guards, and start unloading shells into the intruder. However, after the damage is done, they do nothing to repair their barricades. At this point they are just sitting ducks for a zombie master with a few followers. : : This is a great game, so many possibilities to play around with. Keep up the good work! : : : Random Player : : I'd like to see a anti zombie type of gas grenade carried by black ops agents, it would deal 15 damage every turn to zombies but is harmless to the living. The gas would cover 5x5 of the ground and would obscure the vision of any living that enters the gas. Another thing that would be good to add are orange pills. They would slow the rate of hunger for a little while, but not restore it, great for when food is short in supply. : : Another idea would be to give Black ops night vision goggles, it would basicly be a huge upgrade over the flashlight. It would feature being able to see everything in your vision thats not blocked, even in deep night, unfortunatly it eats up batteries like a monster, bearly lasting 25 turns. But that can be fixed with extra batteries you can find in house and stores that re-energize anything that uses batteries. : : I like the sanity meter that the people above came up with so i'd like to add something. There could be a "trust meter" with you and your followers, The higher their trust, the better they fight for you. But if their trust gets low, they may refuse orders and get lazy, they may even abandon you. Luckily you can restore their trust by giving them items and helping them when they're getting attacked, but you can lower the meter by hogging up items, leaving nothing to them, not helping them when they are under attack(assuming they survive), and taking a good item from them in exchange for a bad item. : : Lastly, some of my other smaller ideas. A fire extinguisher to put out flaming cars and blind living hostile enemies such as bikers, a sub machine gun for black ops that has a clip size of 12 and fires three round bursts of pistol rounds that deal little damage but stack up quickly, a hulking strong zombie that pounds barricades to rubble easily but is very very slow, fat zombies that act as bullet sponges with high health and are also pretty slow, and molotov cocktails to light enemies on fire. : : Those are my ideas, hope you like them! : : Mikhos Mikhos' Suggestions I've noticed that man made barricades can withstand about 4 bashes in later stages before they crumble. I think there should be a way to upgrade the barricades to give safehouses more of a fighting chance. Barricade System tweaks: When a barricade has 15 hp or less, firearms can be shot through the window. New Items: Nails: These little hunks of metal can be used to reinforce any undamaged fortification to increase its HP by 10. Scrap MetalLike other Scrap metal suggestions: These pieces of metal can be used alongside nails to increase an undamaged fortification or barricade's HP by 20. This effect cannot stack. This will make any previously passable fortification unpassable, but still pushable. Weighs 2, adds 2 to the object's weight. Per piece carried lowers 1 stamina regeneration. Power Drill: A battery powered drill that can be used alongside 3 pieces of scrap metal and nails to craft a steel door. Can also be used as a weapon, but uses up 5% of the charge per use. Same stats as a huge hammer, no stamina penalty. Glowstick: Same as flashlight, but lasts 3x longer, cannot be toggled. Rare drop from Ops. Food Items: Soft Drink/Water Bottle: Dropped by drink vending machines. Restores a base of 70 hunger, will not perish. Stacks in 5. Snack Foodlike the Junk Food Suggestion: Dropped by snack vending machine. Restores a base of 100 hunger, will not perish. Stacks in 3. New Tiles / Objects: Steel Door: Possessing a whalloping 500 HP, this door can take some heavy punishment. Uses a lock to prevent zombie masters from opening. Vending Machine: A pushable, unpassable object that has 50 HP. When destroyed drops 3-6 soft drinks or 2-4 snack food. Weighs 6. Picknick Table: A pushable, jumpable object that has 25 HP. Drops a plank when destroyed. Weight 3. Lantern: Rarely found in a hardware store, gives off light in a 3x3 zone for 7 days. Equip once to turn on, unequip and drop to place the light lantern. Pick up and equip again to turn off. Basically, equipping toggles whether it gives off light or not. Weight 0. Grocery Shelf: Stocked with up to 2 groceries and 2 canned goods, found in mini-marts. Vault Door: Indestructible door rarely found in banks. Opening and closing costs 35 stamina. Car AlarmSuggestion: 2% of cars have alarms, that when climbed upon, triggers a response that humans and zombies can hear. Zombies are attracted to this, even if it is a master triggering it. Youbar National Guard Expanded: I think the National Guard should have more specific tasks other than "cleaning the mess". I'd like see them use large fortifications properly, using them to lock the edge of the city districts, like a wall. I think they should also, if they encounter another national guard squad, merge together to form a larger (and stronger) squad. Along with that, I would like to see options to edit how long it is before the national guard stops coming, a maximum of 21 days and a minimum of 5. Other suggestions include: ~National guard rallies (see Toupz, at the bottomish is a supply drop suggestion) ~National guard trucks (deploys four troops on average, appear on day 2 before national guard choppers) ~Escape choppers (as a kind of way to get to another district quickly, win the game or escape to another city) ~Airport (like the hospital, except no medical supplies and is usually packed with people) ~Drivable cars (I think this has been mentioned ALOT) ~Savage dogs/pet dogs (I noticed your dog_skins in Images :P) ~Helpers (people who will give you two stacks of cans and a medikit) Hopefully you get some inspiration and motivation from this, RoguedJack. Thanks for creating the best game ever! -Youbar : Category:Suggestion Category:Detahramet